Nomicon x randy (no se me ocurrio otro titulo XD)
by lucykawai
Summary: una nueva chica llega a norrisville con una misión unir a dos personas con la ayuda de tres amigas la pregunta es lo podrá lograr?
1. La nueva

yo: HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAA QUE HACE QUIEN ME EXTRAÑO *SILENCIO* okey ya entendi nadie me extraño como ¬¬... COMO CHEA XD ESTA HISTORIA ES UN LEMON (y es mi primer lemon así que sean buenos con migo Y-Y) y en esta historia conoceran a tara froze y yosa son mis tres amigas imaginarias que no dejan de joderme la vida ¬¬ pero aun asi las quiero ^^ comensemos

notas de la autora

este fanfic contiene muchos muchos MUCHOOOOOS INSULTOS asi que si eres menor te recomiendo que vallas a ver si ya puso la marrana ;)

*pensamiento de los personajes*

- acciones de los personajes-

/cambio de escena/

:comunicasion de los personajes:

(tonterias que pongo XD)

RC9GN no me pertenece le pertenece a Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas (ex guionistas de Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)

froze, tara y yosa me pertenecen

Capitulo 1

la nueva

/secundaria Norrisville/

lucy: ash donde carajo estara la oficina del director este

theresa: oye

lucy: uh?

theresa: por casualidad no has visto pasar a un ninja por aqui?

lucy: uh la verda no pero saves...

theresa: NO ESTA AQUI CHICAS VAMONOS- se marcha con un monton de fangirls del ninja XD

lucy: ookeeeey eso fue raro en varios sentidos (U¬¬)

ninja: enrealidad eso es muy normal aqui

lucy: no me digas-se da la vuelta- ...

ninja: oye estas bien?

lucy: WAAAAAAAA UN COSPLAYER-le da con su mochila y lo deja K.O

ninja: waaaa no soy un cospla no se que soy el ninja el director me mando para ver si necesitavas ayuda

lucy: oh lo siento no fue mi intencion golpiarte es que en mi anterior ciudad las personas que andavan con mayas o vestidos como patanes se le dice cosplayer y la mitad de las personas que hacen cosplay esta loca y pense que tu eras uno jeje aun haci lo siento por averte jusgado mal de nuevo perdon por la paliza-lo ayuda a levantarse

ninja: eh no te preocupes eh recibido peores golpes *es algo bonita*... pero aun asi YO NO USO MAYAS ES UN TRAJE DE NINJA!

lucy: okey pero no te me esponjes ¬¬ yo solo decia ...cambiando de tema me llamo lucy y si necesito ayuda para saber donde esta la oficina del director este

ninja: oh si es ese el problema mira esta

BOOOM!

ninja: lo siento el deber llama bomba de humo-desaparece

lucy: okey y ahora que se supone que haga

yosa: hola soy yosa estas perdida?

lucy: oh si necesito

yosa: saber donde esta la oficina del director ven que te llevo jeje ;)

lucy: okey *ALELUYA*

/llegan a la oficina del director/

yosa: y aqui es

lucy: gracias

yosa: de nada oye no te pregunte tu nombre

lucy: oh me llamo lucykawai pero me gusta que me digan lucy

yosa: okey es muy lindo conoserte suer

randy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESO DUELE

bash: JAJA ESO TE GANAS POR METERTE CON MIGO JAJA

yosa: oh oh ese es bash y creo que esta enojado

lucy: "no tu crees?"¬¬

yosa: si esta muy enojado lo siento pero tendre que dejarte adios!-se va corriendo

lucy: sigh esto depende de mi cierto oye tu imbecil dejalo empas

bash: si como no por que no te vas a hacer la heroina a otra parte preciosa-le esta haciendo calzon chino a randy

lucy: ¬¬* disculpa-le hace poke en el hobro

bash: hu?-se da vuelta

lucy: LUCY-CHOP-le da un puñetazo en la cara a bash y este suelta a randy

todos ecepto bash y lucy: AAAH! O.O|||

randy: WOW o.o

howart: chop?

lucy: SI HAY ALGO QUE NO TOLERO ES QUE ME DIGA PRECIOSA UN GRANDULON CON MAS MUSCULO QUE CEREBRO (I'M NOT A BABY XD)

bash: tu estas muer *UN SEGUNDO NO PUEDE SER ELLA NO* NO TU NO! NO ME HAGAS DAÑO MAMIIIIIII!-sale corriendo como bebe lloron XD

lucy: okeeeey eso fue incomodo¬¬

CONTINUARA...

yo: Y QUE LES PARECIO JEJE COMENTEN


	2. nuevas amigas y nueva heroina

yo: SIIII LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y HAY QUE ADMITIR QUE BASH ES UN BEBITO LLORON JAJA XD

yo: HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAA QUE HACE QUIEN ME EXTRAÑO *SILENCIO* okey ya entendi nadie me extraño como ¬¬... COMO CHEA XD ESTA HISTORIA ES UN LEMON (y es mi primer lemon así que sean buenos con migo Y-Y) y en esta historia conoceran a tara froze y yosa son mis tres amigas imaginarias que no dejan de joderme la vida ¬¬ pero aun asi las quiero ^^ comensemos

notas de la autora

este fanfic contiene muchos muchos MUCHOOOOOS INSULTOS asi que si eres menor te recomiendo que vallas a ver si ya puso la marrana ;)

*pensamiento de los personajes*

- acciones de los personajes-

/cambio de escena/

:comunicasion de los personajes:

(tonterias que pongo XD)

RC9GN no me pertenece le pertenece a Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas (ex guionistas de Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)

froze, tara y yosa me pertenecen

Capitulo 2

nuevas amigas y nueva heroina

todos ecepto lucy: o_0 q-que? como cuando

lucy: oigan no fue para tanto solo le di una paliza

randy: es que darle una paliza a bash es demasiado raro

lucy: encerio?

randy: que acaso no viste sus caras ¬¬?

lucy: ...-los mira- no fue para tanto

randy: pues para mi que les hiciste estallar la cabeza ¬¬

lucy: deja de mirarme así que si no fuera por mi te estarian haciendo calzon chino ¬¬ es mas deberias agradecermelo u_u

randy: hay si tu como no ¬¬ por cierto me llamo randy

lucy: oki me llamo lucy otro amigo mas a mi lista ;)

randy: ah s-si tu lo dices o/_/o quien es tu otro amigo

lucy: em el ninja y una chica que se llama yosa que fue la unica que me quiso ayudar a encontrar la ofi del director

randy: espera dijiste yosa?

lucy: nooo dije juacho panza ¬¬ pos claro que dije yosa por que la curiosidad?

randy: es que esa chica es muy torpe aun no entiendo como te logro traer asta aqui sin que te perdieras o algo parecido

lucy: si bueno es uno de esos misterios que uno no piensa resolver ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con el director

randy: okey suerte oh otra cosa

lucy: si?

randy: esa paliza que le diste a bash fue BRUTAL

lucy: gracias ;)

media hora despues

/cafeteria/

lucy: okey donde me puedo sentar ahora?

yosa: LUCY!- se le tira encima

lucy: hola yosa

yosa: TE VI TAN SOLITA Q^Q TE QUIERES SENTAR CON NOSOTRAS ;)

lucy: emm por que no ^u^

llegan a una mesa donde hay dos chicas mas

yosa: FROZE TARA MIREN A QUIEN TRAJE

froze: hum?

tara: hola soy tara y ella es froze un gusto conoserte ^^

froze: hola

yosa: SE LLAMA LUCYKAWAI PERO PIDE QUE LA LLAMEMOS LUCY ES NUEVA Y ME LA ENCONTRE EN UN PASILLO LA LLEVE CON EL DIRECTOR Y LUEGO LA VI TAN CHOLITA Q^Q Y LA TRAJE AQUI ME LA PUEDO QUEDAR SI SI SIIIIII?

froze: yosa ella no es un anima ¬¬

tara: ademas no creo que le guste que le pongas correa

froze: yo no me referia a eso ¬¬

lucy: ...-se queda mirando como una imbecil-oigan voy por agua y vuelvo no me tardo-se escapa

/mientras en otra mesa/

randy: ESTO ES BRUTAL MAÑANA VAN A LANZAR DERRUMVA TUMBAS 8 LA VENGANZA DE LOS ZOMBIES TENEMOS QUE SER LOS PRIMEROS EN TENER ESE JUEGO

howart: LO SE y tengo el plan perfecto hoy a la noche vamos a acampar en la puerta y cuando sea de dia BAM derrumba tumbas 8 en nuestras manos

randy: seeeee hablando de eso

howart: o no aqui vamos de nuevo ¬¬

randy y howart: el nomicon quiere que entrene hoy asi que estas solo biejo

howart: siempre es lo mismo ¬¬*

randy: lo siento biejo

lucy: perdon estaban hablando de derrumba tumbas 8 el despertar de los zombies

randy: lo conoces?

lucy: QUE SI LO CONOSCO ES EL MEJOR JUEGO IMVENTADO EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS ES UNA MASACRE TOTAL ESE JUEGO

howart randy y lucy: son zombies o nada -dijieron los tres en tono serio

lucy: es el mejor juego que haya jugado en mi vida

howart y randy: dijiste jugado

lucy: sip jugado ^^

randy: pe-pero COMO SI ESE JUEGO SALE MAÑANA

lucy: si pero mi padre es el creador de ese juego el es el mejor socio de MCfist

randy: como cuando que?!

howart: dijiste que tu papa es socio de mcfist

lucy: si ¬¬ oigan no me gusta hablar de mi papa es muy aburrido y se la pasa siempre en el trabajo con ese tal mcfist siendo sincera ese tipo me cae mal osea me encanta todo lo que hace pero aun así hay algo que no me agrada de el siento que esconde un secreto y que mi papa lo sabe pero no lo dice

randy: *tal ves no era como pensaba*

lucy: y ademas ese imbecil hiso que me mudara y no pueda ver a la majo (significa hechicera en japones)

randy: majo?

lucy: si la majo era la que combatia el mal en mi ciudad

randy: a bueno aqui tenemos algo parecido se llama

lucy: el ninja si ya lo conoci no recuerdas que te dije que es uno de mis nuevos amigos?

randy: a cierto

howart: si si como sea volvamos a derrumba tumbas 8

lucy: o si emm si quieren les doy una copia tengo mis formas de conseguir las cosas

randy y howart: SIIII!-la mochila de randy empieza a brillar

randy: oh eh saben yo tengo que emm ir ir IR AL BAÑO!-sale corriendo

lucy: oookey? yo vuelvo con las chicas adios howart ^^

howart: ... ya me dejaron solo

/en el baño/

randy: muy bien nomicon hagamos esto rapido-se lo chupa el nomicon dejandolo K.O

randy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SPLASH (falta de presupuesto -_-)

randy: AAAAH POR FABOR NOMICON AGUA ENCERIO?!

nomicon: ten mas respeto a tu maestro

randy: eh?-se da la vuelta y ve a un chico de pelos rojos- KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUIEN ERES TU?!

nomicon: IGNORANTE SOY TU MAESTRO BOBO YO SOY EL NOMICON!

randy: COMO CUANDO QUE?!

CONTINUARA...


End file.
